The invention relates to sound-damping parts which are provided with interspaces and/or cavities filled withsound-proofing or sound-damping material.
Machines with movable machine parts are known to be sources of sound-generating vibrations. Attempts have been made, hitherto, to prevent such vibrations by applying sound-deadening coatings to plate-like machine parts or by means of so-called impedance jumps in the form of abrupt variations in cross-section or the fitting of shock-absorbing elements. It is also known to encase sound sources in housings equipped with sound-deadening coatings and thus prevent the sound from radiating outwards.
A disadvantage of the abovementioned measures is that the actual control of the generation of noise or of the sound-generating vibrations takes place too far away from the point of origin, and because of this it is often necessary to provide a costly and expensive casing for the corresponding machine.